Please Short Me
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: ino yamanaka telah berteman baik dengan naruto uzumaki...  seiring dengan berjalannya waktu..  ino merasakan suatu rasa yang aneh...


**_PLEASE SHORT ME_**

Pairing : inoXnaru.

Warning : geje,bahasa campuran,latar gak jelas…

Hujan adalah anugerah yang di berikan kepada tuhan yang maha hujan semua makhluk hidup tak bisa bertahan bagiku adalah sesuatu yang amat sanggat adalah sesuatu yang membawa kehidupan untuk semua makhluk yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Namaku, ino hidup dengan pengan penuh ketergantungan,sama seperti tumbuhan liar yang selalu bergantung pada sang hujan.

Ku langkahkan kaki dengan pasti menuju sekolahku yang tercinta.

hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia….

bahagia sekali.

senyuman selalu setia berada di bibir ku. naruto uzumaki adalah sahabat cowokku satu-satunya..hmmm..entah mengapa aku selalu bahagia untuk memikirkan dia.

"ino-chan tunggu!"teriak salah seorang dari arah akupun orang yang memanggilku tadi adalah naruto.

"ino…."naruto menyapaku dengan lembut.

"ino…a-aku…ingin mengatakan sesuatu…sebenarnya sudah lama aku…hm….sudah lama aku sanggat menyukaimu!".ucap naruto dengan jujur

akupun terkejut!…

"ino!" teriak ibu dengan lantang,seketika aku terbangun dari tidurku..

"agh…terayata hanya mimpi" guman ku.

"ino…apa kau sudah bangun?.kalau kau sudah bangun tolong Bantu ibu menjaga toko bunga!"teriak ibu.

"akh…ia ibu.."…

Seketika aku langsung bangun dari tempat membereskannya.

Tak lupa aku mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku… setelah aku mandi,akupun bergegas mendekati ibuku yang sedang membereskan rangkaian bunga di toko ku.

"ino,kamu tumben banget bangun siang..ini kan hari minggu!" kata ibu dengan kesal.

"ya..sorry ,kan sekali-kali ino bangun siang di hari minggu" kataku sambil menggaruk garuk kepala dengan lugu, di depan ibu.

"ayo sana cepat kerja" tegas ibu

"ya bu.." kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Hehehehehehe….andai saja mimpi itu jadi aku senang sekali.

Krek…seseorang membuka pintu toko bungaku.

"selamat da…datang" kataku pada dengan terbata-bata.

Pengunjung itu ternyata adalah naruto.

"naruto!",seruku kegirangan bukan kepalang ^^.

Narutopun hanya tersenyum padaku.

"hm…,ino…"kata naruto terbata-bata.

"ia naruto",kataku sambil mendekati naruto…hm..mungkin dia ingin mengatakan perasaan cintanya padaku seperti di mimpi tadi.

"ino…aku".

"apa?"…

"aku….."kata naruto dengan malu-malu.

"aku apa?",jawabku penuh penasaran.

"aku….hm,….gi mana ya ngomongnya…aku…." (Aku makin penasaran.) "sebenarnya"…(perasaan ku semakin panic!)"apa boleh…" (aku hampir pingsan!,dan berharap harap cemas.) "hm,ino…..apa kau tahu apa bunga vaforit sakura?" ucap naruto.

*gubrak*

"o….hm mungkin bunga mawar…" kataku dengan nada lemas…huft menyebalkan ku kira dia ingin Tanya sesuatu..ternyata Cuma Tanya tentang bunga favorit sakura…

"ino…aku beli ini saja" kata naruto sambil menunjukan sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang amat cantik.

"apa bunga mawar ini untuk sakura?..." tanyaku penasaran.

"kalau boleh ia…" katanya sambil menunjukan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Setelah membeli bunga meninggalkan aku.

Apa naruto menyukai sakura?... pikirku.

Ku rangkai sebuah bunga untuk ku pajang di depan toko.

Entah mengapa saat ini aku selalu memikirkan naruto.

Naruto.

dan naruto.

apa aku jatuh cinta pada naruto?..

"Selamat pagi ino-chan" seru kiba yang tiba-tiba hadir di depanku.

"se…..selamat pagi juga kiba" ucapku terbata-bata.

"ino…hm,hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya kiba.

"hm,mungkin ada" kataku sambil merapihkan bunga depan di toko ku.

"kok mungkin sih?...yang bener nih,ada acara atau tidak?" kata kiba.

"ada kok!" ucapku sedikit emosi,karena kiba itu bawel.

"sama siapa?" kata kiba dengan nada lemas.

"sama TOKO BUNGA KU TAU!...EMANG NAPA SIH,MAU TAU URUSAN ORANG LAIN AJA!..." ucapku kesal pada kiba.

"ya,maaf…aku Cuma mau tau kamu marah sih?" katanya dengan nada rendah.

"oh,kamu'kan tau kalau aku emang sibuk banget buat ngejaga toko ku kamu gak ngerti sih? " jawabku dengan nada yang meredam amarah.

"oh..,ya sudah kalau ,nanti kalau gak ada acara aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat.." ucapnya dengan nada beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku.

"oh…." Ucapku acuh.

Kiba inuzuka adalah teman satu sekolahku yang terang-terangan naksir banget sayangnya aku sangat tidak menyukai dia..mungkin karena dia itu tersohor karena ke play boy`an nya,jadi aku sangat tidak suka padanya…..

"Klontrang!"... ponsel warna ungu kesayanganku berdering keras bertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"ya halo…"

"ino,ini aku naruto…hm,kamu ada waktu gak?"

"hm,mungkin ada.."

"sebenarnya..,aku ingin curhat sama kamu secara langsung..jadi kapan ada waktu?".

"sekarang juga bisa sih..hm,pasti mau curhat tentang sakura ya?".

"hm,ntar aja deh aku cerita in lagi…udah dulu ya ntar aku jemput!"…

"Tut"…..telepon dari naruto tiba-tiba putus.

Jemput?

emang mau pergi ke suatu tempat?

ya sudahlah yang penting aku harus siap-siap untuk di jemput oleh naruto! ^^..rasanya udah ga sabar lagi ^^.

…

Enam puluh menit setelah naruto meneleponku .

akhirnya dia datang juga dengan mengenakan baju berwarna orange dan hitam yang sangat mencirikan sang naruto.

"ino,maaf menunggu lama.." katanya sambil mengaruk-garukan kepala,di depanku.

"gak apa-apa kok" jawabku dengan lembut.

"oh,ia emang kita mau kemana nih?" kataku.

"hm,nanti aku certain bukan di sini . ntar ikut aku aja ya?" ucapnya dengan akupun menuruti apa yang di katakana oleh sahabatku itu.

….

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang naruto maksud.

Hingga kami sampai di jembatan sungai yang terindah se'konohagakure.

"nah…di sini saja ya.. ^^ " katanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku

akupun tersipu.

"naruto,emang kita mau apa di tempat ini?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"hm,gini ino….." katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"apa?"..kataku dengan gugup.

"hm,gini…sebagai cewek,menurutmu tipe kebanyakan cewek yang bagaimana sih?" katanya sambil terpanggu dagu.

"hm,cewek itu mayoritas selalu ingin di perhatikan oleh cowok…" jawabku jujur.

"terus..?"…

"cewek itu ingin selalu di pehatikan lembut apa lagi oleh cowok yang disukainya…"..

"emangnya kenapa?" kataku penasaran.

"hm,gak aku Cuma mau Tanya gak boeh ya?" ucapnya lembut.

"jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seorang cewek ya?" kataku ceplas-ceplos.

Naruto hanya menganguk dan tersipu…

"oh…jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai sakura ya?" godaku.

"GAK!...aku gak suka sama sakura sama sekali!" ucapnya dengan nada kasar.

"terus,kenapa kamu tumben nanyain tentang itu?" ucapku tegas…

"jangan-jangan kau menyukai hinata ya?" tebakku.

"Gak,aku juga gak suka sama hinata!" katanya dengan membentak dan tiba-tiba saja lari meninggalkan tak kuasa untuk mengejar naruto. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memandang punggung naruto yang sedang berlari menjauhiku.

Naruto..

sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu.

Jujur,aku ingin kau tau tentang apa sebenarnya isi hatiku saat ini.

Aku

ingin hubungn kita tak lebih dari sahabat

Aku,tanpa sadar telah mencintaimu naruto!.

(Keesokan harinya)…..

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju SMA konohagakure.

Aku masih sangat penasaran tentang apa yang di maksud olah naruto…..

"hei..hei tau gak…si hinata itu sanggat menyukai naruto loh!.."…. (aku tak senaja mendenar obrolan teman-teman)

"oh,yang benar?"

"ia..,malahan si hinata nembak naruto loh!"..

"wah,yang benar?..terus naruto nerima gak?.."

"gak tau tuh,tapi naruto senyum-senyum aja..hinatanya juga senyum-senyum aja tuh"..

"hm,maaf aku gak sengaja dengerin percakapan kalian" kataku dengan peasaan tidak enak.

"emang kamu liat sendiri,saat kejadian?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

" kamu gak tau sih?.padahalkan kamu itu sahabat nya naruto kan?" kata gadis itu.

"ia dia gak pernah cerita soal itu" kataku dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"emang kejadiannya kapan ?" tanyaku dengan hati yang sanggat gelisah.

"waktu itu liat waktu hari minggu pagi…waktu itu,aku sedang lari padi di lapangan -tiba gak sengaja liat mereka berdua deh" katanya jujur.

"oh…makasih ya atas duluanya teman-teman" kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Apa benar yang di maksud oleh gadis tadi?.

akh,gak mungkin naruto menerima hinata.

tapi,hinata' kan keturunan ningrat dan banyak cowok yang sanggat menyukainya.

Ku berlari sakencang mungkin.

Di jalan aku bertemu dengan hinata.

"selamat pagi hinata-chan" kataku terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba berada di depan hinata.

"selamat pagi juga ino" katanya dengan senyuman yang amat manis.

"hinata…apa benar kau menyukai naruto" kataku _to the poin_.

Seketika wajah hinata memerah.

Lalu dia hanya mengangguk.

Apa benar seperti itu?.

naruto,aku tak ingin kau jadi milik orang lain!...

Kuberlari lagi menuju kelasku.

"brak!",aku membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat keras,sampai mengejutkan banyak teman-temanku.

"naruto!" teriakku…..

"ada apa ino?" katanya sambil memakan onigiri yang memenuhi mulutnya….

"ku dengar kamu di tembak sama hinata ya?" kataku sambil mendekati naruto.

"ia" jawabnya tanpa beban.

butiran air jatuh dari mataku.

aku tak kuasa menahan air mata ini,sedangkan naruto yang bodoh itu hanya sibuk memakan onigiri itu.

"loh,kenapa kamu menagis ino?" tanyanya.

Dasar bodoh!..

aku tak kuasa membendung rasa ini. Rasanya hatiku telah di cabik oleh naruto bodoh itu!.

akupun lari dari hadapan naruto.

"ino tunggu!..." teriak naruto.

aku terus berlari,berlari sebisaku.

"ino!" teriaknya dari kejauhan…

namun aku tetap terus berlari…

berlari menjauhi dia.

"ino,biar aku jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya!" teriaknya.

Alhasil aku behenti dari lariku…

"ino kenapa kamu marah?" tanyanya padaku.

"sudahlah jangan membahas soal itu!" sentakku.

"loh kenapa?...hm pasti kamu…"..

"agh sudahlah!" bentakku memotong pembicaraan naruto,sambil menutupi wajahku yang penuh dengan mencucurkan air mata.

"ino apa kamu cemburu?" tannyanya sambil menundukan wajah..

"jawab yang jujur ino!" bentaknya lagi..

"kalau kenapa?" bentakku..wajahku merah

bagai tak sanggup menahan rasa malu ini dan akupun berlari lagi meninggalkan naruto…

naruto'pun masih mengejarku…

Jantungku berdetak lebih keras…

nafasku terengah-engah..

hatiku terasa di robek oleh naruto…

sakit..

badanku terasa panas..

seluruh wajahku memerah…

"_dasar naruto bodoh!.. padahal aku sanggat menyukaimu!" sentakku dalam hati ._

Aku terus berlari.

hingga di persimpangan jalan raya,aku berlari menyebranginya dengan semberono.

Tak ku hiraukan kendaraan yang melintas di sana,yang hanya ku pikirkan hanyalah pergi menjauh dari naruto!...

"ino!" teriak naruto histeris ..

naruto tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang dan membawa tubuhku untuk menepi….

"naruto!.. kau bodoh!" ,sentakku.

"kau yang bodoh!... kenapa kau lari dari hadapanku?",sentaknya.

aku hanya menangis,tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

seluruh tangganku menutupi wajahku yang mendung itu.

hiks..hiks..

tiba-tiba.

Naruto memeluk tubuhku dengan erat..

Hanggat.

naruto membelai rambut pirangku yang panjang..

aku menanggis di pelukannya.

"aku…..",ucapan naruto berhenti.

"aku tidak pernah menyukai hinata atau pun sakura….." katanya sambil membelai rambutku lagi.

suara naruto terasa bergeming di telingaku.

Aku 'pun menatap dalam mata naruto.

matanya yang berwarna biru bening juga menatap mataku.

"naruto" ucapku lirih.

"naruto… aku menyukaimu" kataku padanya sambil menangis dengan wajah merona merah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku tadi.

"oh… itu yang membuatmu marah ya.",katanya dengan senyum jahil.

*Plaak..plak!*

ku tampar wajah naruto yang bodoh itu.

"dasar bodoh!... aku serius!",sentakku.

"eh… ia ia.. ampun ino" kata naruto sambil menangkis tanganku.

"biarku jelaskan…hm…Hinata hanya menyukaiku.. tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukainya…" ucapannya berhenti.

sorot matanya sanggat teduh memandang mataku..

"aku hanya menyukai….." ucapannya berhenti lagi..

apa ini seperti yang ada di mimpiku semalam yang lalu?...

aku hanya menanti jawaban naruto dengan menatap wajahnya..

ku lihat dia sanggat serius,dan pipinya pun memerah…

"aku hanya … hanya menyukaimu" katanya padaku..

seketika akupun terpanah.. apa ini mimpi lagi?...

"aku benar-benar menyukaimu" katanya lagi…

aku tak percaya!..

apa ini hanya mimpi,ku tampar wajahku *plak-plak* ..

naruto menghentikan tanganku …

"ini bukan mimpi!" katanya ….

Kring!...

"suara apa itu?",kataku heran.

"bel!.. bel sekolah kita!" katanya terkejut..

aku tak menyadari suara itu..

bel itu berdering keras,bel milik sma konohagakure,pertanda pelajaran di mulai…

Seketika naruto menarik tangganku untuk berlari bersamanya menuju sekolah kami..

deg deg deg deg…

suara jantungku makin berdetup lebih keras…

tangannya hangat…

hatikupun ikut hangat…

aku lega bisa mengungkapkan persaan ku…

akhirnya..Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah…

sreg..,

naruto membuka pelan pintu kelas kami…

pelahan namun pasti aku bisa melihat kakashi-sensei sedang mengabsen di kelas kami..

"naruto… udah ada kakashi-sensei.. kalau kita di marahin gimana?" kata ku sambil berbisik pada naruto dengan wajah yang cemas…

"gak apa-apa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja" katanya menenangkan aku…

tangan naruto masih erat mengengam tanganku.

"ohayo gozaimasu sensei" kata naruto membuka pintu sambil membungkukan

badan pada kakashi-sensei..

akupun membungkukan badan juga.

"ohayo mo" …

"ino-chan.. naruto-kun..?.. kalian baru datang?" ucap kakashi-sensei dengan nada meredam amarah.

"hai.. gomenasai sensei….tadi di perjalanan kami terkena hambatan" jelas naruto pada kakashi-sensei.

"ya..sudah tak apa..cepat kalian duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing" katanya dengan nada pasrah..

"un.. arigatou gozaimasu-sensei _" ucap kami serempak sambil membungkukan badan lagi.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kursi tempat duduk kami.

Dan kamipun memulai pelajaran.

"_Aku tak percaya apa yang di ungkapkan naruto tadi…_

_apa ini masih mimpi?..", kataku dalam hati…_

Ku pendam perasanku dalam..

lebih dalam dari biasanya…

aku ingin mengatakan hal itu lagi nanti sore sesudah pulang sekolah ..

…

Kwak..kwak…

suara burung terbang melintas di langit konohagakure….

pemandangan kota konoha terlihat jelas dari terbing patung hokage ini..

ku tatapi langgit ….

Saat ini naruto berdiri di sampingku sambil memandangi pemandangan yang aku lihat…

Hening…

"aku masih tidak percaya…" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"apa? …Kau masih tak percaya?" kata naruto sambil berkacak pinggang .

"ia.. aku gak percaya,kalau kamu suka aku.." kataku dengan wajah memerah…

"kalau kau serius .please… short me! /" kata ku memohon pada naruto dengan wajah memerah..

naruto hanya tersenyum usil .

"oke deh".

"ino yamanaka-chan….. aku menyukaimu" katanya sambil memnggenggam kedua tangganku.

"aku ingin kau.. jadi pacarku" katanya dengan nada serius.

"hai… watashi mo daisuki anta _ .. aku mau jadi pacarmu.." kataku dengan wajah memerah .

"hehehehe",katanya sambil memelukku.

Hari ini naruto… naruto adalah pacarku.

Aku sanggat menyukai uzumaki naruto ,

_The end_ .

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca ^^…

Maaf dalam penulisan cerita yang satu ini aku pake bahasa yang camputan T.T…

Mohon di maklumi,coz ini karyaku yang pertama ^^…


End file.
